The Offer
by treehuggingbran7
Summary: Misao's future has been determined by the people who she thought loved her, what will she do when she becomes desperate and how will Aoshi react?COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin – some really really really rich guy in Japan does 

Author's Note : this is my first fic – be nice and if you're going to criticize please do so in a constructive manner. I finally got the nerve to write this! I love misao/aoshi pairings!

The Offer

Chapter 1

Misao would be turning 19 this summer; she would become a woman – old enough to marry. She shook her head free of the thought of marriage. Even though her coming of age was a joyous event and a cause for celebration – there would be no celebration, no happiness, and no reason to disturb the turmoil that existed behind the walls of the Aoiya. Things were tense now. The uneasiness felt between everyone even Shiro and Kuro was tangible. Whispers, and shifty glances were sent towards her. She stared outside of her window absentmindedly not caring anymore.

Misao had noticed that the monsoon season would be coming in soon and thus ravishing everything in its path. The thunder rolled and lightening illuminated the dark foreboding sky. Raindrops pittered and pattered against the wooden roof lulling her to sleep. Far away the distance sound of laughter could be heard. But it seemed to her every time she entered a room, the laughter was silenced almost as if a hand had reached out and muffled it into the disturbing sound of nothing.

Maybe it was the gloomy melancholy sky that made her feel sick to her stomach or maybe it was the lack of food. She placed a pale hand against her rumbling stomach. Feeling uneasy and nauseous she lied down slowly and almost languidly on her futon. The laughter continued downstairs. Almost mockingly – it kept going. It was like one of those foreign things Omasu had brought home one day. A record the westerners called it. The music had spilled out of the machine and would not stop till a steady hand went to still its circular motions. Well the laughter was like the record – it kept going and going but this time there would be no one to stop its spiteful ringing sound. How she hated that sound. That ringing laughter was driving her insane. She wanted to rip off her ears, so at least even if she heard nothing – she would not be hearing that sound- that horrid sound of enjoyment and maybe even happiness...

Out of everyone she knew, they were the ones who she thought were most undeserving of such happiness – they should be ashamed, distraught and GUILTFUL especially HIM. But wasn't he always feeling guilty? Wasn't he the cause of all of this? A fool he was. Not the former Okashira. And definitely not her Aoshi-SAMA anymore. He was nothing but a fool, one that meditated every damn day seeking redemption. Did he find his solace? His redemption? His inner peace? No. It was simple - he was a fool for hiding behind his mask, thinking that JUST maybe if things didn't bother him and didn't involve him then he could be an outsider. An outsider, that caused harm to no one. Just a bystander of this world. Little did he know he was the cause of the unrest. No one would love a man like that – well maybe an idiot would. Maybe this situation would've been better if he had found his peace, if he was at least contented. But no one was contented and that was why things at the Aoiya were hanging by a thread. A thread, that kept everyone from saying the wrong thing and doing the wrong thing. A thread, that made everyone on edge hoping that they wouldn't be the person that broke the thinly veiled peace at the Aoiya.

Then a sudden thought hit Misao – she was the idiot. She had been one, for thinking the one-sided relationship with Aoshi could work. And oh how she prayed her little heart out it would that things would always work between her and her Aoshi-sama. But nothing came out of it – nothing. She corrected herself thinking something did come out of it. Bitterness and the overwhelming feeling of hatred and disgust for all she knew.

She wondered for a brief second if the current emotions and state of the Aoiya members even bothered him. Or maybe he was too selfish to notice. That sounded like the Aoshi she knew now. Yes, Aoshi was always too busy to notice. Aoshi was always too preoccupied with meditating that he seemed to forget his surroundings. Including the fact that the little girl who he had helped raised had now become a headstrong and independent woman. Had he not noticed the way both her body and mind had grown? Was he oblivious to the fact that she blushed every time he whispered her name? She had served him tea every day for three years – three long years through rain and shine. Yet still there was never a 'Thank you, Misao', only silence that accompanied her every time she brought him tea and for a while she had accepted it, hell she was glad he even came back with Himura. But then her adoration became something more. And so she started to notice. She noticed the way Aoshi avoided her or maybe he thought she was so inferior that he shouldn't even bother talking to her. Aoshi didn't even bother looking at her. He took his tea in silence with his eyes closed tight. Of course, she was supportive of him ridding his demons and his guilty conscience but it seemed to her that Aoshi's inner instability was of his own doing. He would not talk to anyone or let anyone console him. It seemed he liked being left alone and he liked being drowned in his own miseries. Aoshi became nothing but a human void. To her – he was masochistic and it scared her to think he revealed in his own pain. It was truly ironic, that the only thing Aoshi took pleasure in was hurting himself even though he was the one who sought for salvation.

Misao laughed out loud. Her laughter rang throughout the room. This time the laughter sounded beautiful to her ears because this time it was not filled with happiness but with spitefulness of how the situations at hand had gotten worse. She choked on her laughter and then tears leaked out of her face, and she ended up crying so hard that she couldn't see. It irritated her that she was crying because crying meant she cared – because crying meant she was weaker than them. She wanted to scratch her eyes out. WHY? Why was she crying? They didn't care about her and so she in return shouldn't care about them. She shouldn't care – she was leaving – going far away. She didn't know when she was leaving but she knew it would be soon. She would leave everything behind and everything she knew. Maybe this was cause for such tension at the Aoiya –for everyone knew she was going to leave but no one said anything about it. But they acted as though nothing had happened and went on with their lives. So why would she care if she was only here for awhile? Because it's your nature she answered herself. And it's my nature that is going to kill me she said to no one in particular...

Misao woke up with a slight shiver running down her back. She had cried herself to sleep and had forgotten to close the window to keep the wet wind from blowing in. She sniffled lightly before lunging at the window desperately trying to close it shut before another cold gust came rolling in. Her stomach rumbled lightly in protest of her forgetting to eat lunch. She dressed herself in a thin yukata and walked out, closing the shoji door to her room. It was late and she hoped that all of the Oniwabanshuu had fallen asleep. She treaded lightly downstairs and the thought of food brought glee to her face and her recent mood of despondent was shortly forgotten.

As she walked through the kitchen she silently prayed that no one would be there to join her and that Jiya had left her some food. Her stomach rumbled loudly again making her fear that she would wake up the whole household if she didn't give in to its demands. As she rummaged through the pantry and the shelves looking for some form of food - her thoughts wandered over to Aoshi. This made her scowl. It would've once been an unusual expression on Misao but these days it was becoming more and more common that if seen without it – it would've caused shock and curiosity among the members at the Aoiya. Her thoughts loomed on the point of depression again. Every time she thought of him she became like this. She didn't like how much he affected her. He probably had no clue that he was the cause of her moods. She especially disliked how Aoshi invaded her thoughts at the most unwanted of times. She wanted her mind to be free of Aoshi just for one day. Her wish was granted for Aoshi was pushed asided for the moment as she found some rice balls neatly tucked away on the corner of the last pantry.

It was not her ideal midnight snack but she quickly rushed to find a knife to open the packages anyway. Then quickly she drew out her kunai and made quick work of the wrappings. But she was careless and she cut a deep cut down the palm of her right hand. Numbly she watched her blood drop down and splatter on to the wooden floor of the kitchen. She gazed at her blood with such fascination that the food was forgotten. She felt weak all of a sudden, she wanted to lie down and sleep. But then she heard the slight rustling of clothes and sound of feet padding against the cold floor. It intrigued her so she pulled her gaze away from her palm and she looked up only to let out a small gasp. She didn't think anyone was awake at this ungodly hour. She was sure that they had gone to sleep hours before. But she was wrong. Because someone was awake and they were walking towards her slowly and determinedly. Each pace seemed like it took forever and it made her heart pump faster and faster. Please don't let it be Aoshi she prayed over and over in her mind. Please Kami-sama! Don't let it be Aoshi. Let it be anyone but him. She did not want confrontation at this hour. She would do anything but talk to him about her situation. But the wavering candlelight on the pantry revealed that it was Okina or best known as Jiya to Misao. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Misao, go to sleep- we would not want you to get unhealthy and sickly just before your big day" Okina said in a strong resolute voice not betraying and underlying emotions that he might have been feeling at that moment.

"Are you sure it's my big day and not everyone else's? Why would you even care if I were sick or not? You're just going to sell me off to the highest bidder!"

"Misao, you have to understand we're just looking out for you- we just don't want you to – to become someone like Me or Omasu or maybe even Okon. We want you to be happy."

"Yes. Wouldn't everyone just jump at the chance to be a prostitute? I should be overjoyed shouldn't I?" Misao said quietly with a clipped voice and then in a flash she had disappeared to her sanctuary – her room. The only remnant of her was her droplets of blood splattered onto the floor.

The droplets disturbed Okina greatly and he wondered how they had gotten there. He pitied the girl who was so madly in love that she was oblivious to anything else. She was ignorant when it came to other men. She overlooked their lust- filled stares and wanton thoughts of her. She was still an innocent child even though she was old enough to have children of her own. He shook his head and prayed that the decision he made was truly the best for her.

DONE! Yay yay!! Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon and with a clearer plot for everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Oh man I wish I did though.

Author's Note: Ahh Thanks for being so nice on the reviews. I know have some errors and I really shouldn't cause I'm in like AP English and all. But this shows you summer does ruin your brain! But I love it! Can't believe I have one freaking week before summer is over!

The Offer

Chapter 2

Misao had broken out into a cold sweat while on her way to her room. Her long hair had plastered to her white column of a throat. She was breathing heavily. As she reached her room she almost let out a string of the worst curses she knew. She had forgotten the reason why she had came down into the kitchen in the first place. Her rice balls were down there waiting for her to claim them. But she couldn't do that now not while Okina was still down there. Her stomach growled with ferocity against such cruelty for not having fed it. ' In an hour or two I will come down there' she thought to herself – hoping that this would somehow appease her stomach – but of course it was just her luck that her stomach did no such thing.

She flopped onto her bed hoping this would cease the pain in her stomach. But as seconds ticked into minutes- Misao's patience waned until it broke and she sat up quickly pushing herself off of the bed. She felt so hot and uninhibited. Her sweat was everywhere, it trickled down her throat and she felt slick and so very hot. Which confused her because she was only wearing a thin sleeping yukata. Her room felt like a furnace just burning her slowly. Her mind felt stuffy and clogged up. She wanted to run outside and just yell. She felt crazed and wild and so alone. Never before had she felt this kind of hotness where she just wanted to shed her clothing and lay against the cold ground. Letting the bare ground lend her the needed coolness. Her hair now gone of the braid was wild in every sense and it stuck to her skin like glue to paper. She wondered how she looked and it made the corners of her mouth curve up slightly to think that if anyone saw her like this they would be mortified thinking they had seen the ghost of a beautiful maiden. Her thin white yukata was now barely draped over her shoulders and her dark black hair contrasted against her pale almost white skin. Indeed she would scare herself it if it weren't for the fact that she didn't believe in such fancies anymore. Her slight smile curved downward slightly - thinking ' when did I grow up so soon?' Did she grow up when she realized that she just didn't adore Aoshi anymore? Did she stop believing when her adoration became lust and love for the man that did not deserve it?

"No. I grew up when they promised my hand to another." Misao said aloud not realizing that someone might have heard this comment for the doors were made out of rice paper. No one had protested when they heard that Okina was going to marry off Misao to the person that would help the Aoiya profit the most. She had hoped in the far recesses of her heart that Aoshi would speak against this marriage. That he would say something that might show he had feelings for her. But it seemed like he didn't even notice she was getting married. She felt so cheap, so trashy, she felt like she would be nothing but a person to bed for the unknown man who would claim that she was his wife. Okina had yet to reveal the identity of the man who chose to marry her. That was why she hated them so much. Of course she protested at first against this marriage stating that if she could not marry for love then she would not marry at all. But then something that Okina said struck a cord within her and it made her realize but bitterly mad nonetheless.

Okina with his observant ways had asked her, ' What if the man you loved could not love you back- what then would you do Misao? What if he pitied you and pretended to love you and make you happy only because it would appease everyone? What if he would never awaken from his state until he lost you? What if Misao, think about this – what if he could really never learn to love? What then would you do Misao? Would you marry another even though you claimed you loved HIM the most? Or would you become and old maid regretting that you never married another?'

Misao remembered choking on her tears – tears that she never knew even existed until Okina had started asking the ' What Ifs'. But she knew he was right- but oh how she hated him for not letting her decide which of the 'What Ifs' she would've chosen and instead he chose for her and what her course her life would take. But what made her mad was that no one – not even Omasu or Okon the two most idealistic women she knew – protested. They went on with their lives and suddenly it seemed that Misao had been erased from their lives- from everyone's lives. She felt like no one understood her. Her life was doomed to a forced marriage and kids she did not want. Of course she wanted kids but she didn't want them with a man she did not love. She knew she would try her best but somehow she couldn't think about the possibility of loving the man whom she was in wedlock with. It scared her to think she was so selfish to want a love in a marriage that she might not even love her kids- the kids that would come as a result of this – this- THIS CURSE.

A wandering breeze crept into the window of Misao's room reminding her that outside was by far cooler thanks to the coming Monsoon. She needed to cool off both her body and mind. She didn't need all this stress. Especially not now when she needed to keep her head straight to think of maybe a reason she could escape this marriage or at least holding it off for as long as possible. She would not rambunctiously protest as she would if she was still 16 but she would do it in her own ways. She would learn to be the one who manipulated not the one was being manipulated. She realized that she had been sweating profusely for her palms felt clammy and her thighs were moist with sweat. She apprehended that she needed to step outside into the cool night before she did anything else.

Her mind was still a little bit hazed and stuffed up as she clambered down the stairs and out into Okina's garden. A slight drizzle had begun and she was glad for she needed the refreshing rain to both cool her down and cleanse her soul. She felt so calm and collected sitting out here in the middle of the night just gazing at the stars and feeling the soft breeze against her skin. She had left the shoji door that led to the garden hoping that the breeze going around would also cool the stuffy Aoiya down too. Although she definitely felt hot to touch, she had somewhat cooled down enough to think clearly and especially enough to no longer be rash in her decisions and emotions. In her attempts to cool down her yukata had slid off her shoulders and now it hung limply at her arms. She wondered if she should even attempt to be modest and placed it upon her shoulders again. It felt fantastic being out here in the drizzle. She questioned why she never did this before.

"Misao."

Misao turned quickly to the direction of the voice. Again someone had caught her off guard. At this rate she was becoming a horrible ninja. Twice in a night she hadn't been unable to detect the presence of others. First it was Okina and now – she turned around to see who had dared to bother her serene moment – possibly her only moment of peace- only to see the eyes of the sickeningly pale iceman Shinomori Aoshi.

"Misao. It is raining" Aoshi said with a low and yet powerful and authoritative voice.

Misao smirked. It was only like him to state the blatant obvious. How should she respond to Aoshi? Should she do it with animosity lurking beneath her voice or should she do it like sweet bane- killing him slowly with her sweet and poisonous words? No she should give him a dose of his own medicine and be the opposite of her character. She would answer his questions with unfeeling words and most of all words that would cut – no matter how it was said.

"Ahh. It is." She answered – not even looking back as she did so.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Aoshi inquired with a curiosity hinted in his voice.

Aoshi had just spoken nine whole words to her in one day. He hadn't spoken so much to her since his return. She was shocked but she did not reveal it. Misao chose not to answer his questions and remained with her back to him gazing at the far off stars.

"Misao – are you alright?"

There was no response to Aoshi's question and a strange silence fell upon the two standing in the middle of Okina's garden. One staring off into the stars wishing she too could shine that brightly for a certain someone. The other a man was staring at the girl who had caused him so much confusion and disorientation and who had still continued to do so.

Aoshi could not stand the silence between them any longer. Yes, he preferred silence when he was alone or with others but when he was with her – he ... well he preferred to hear her voice telling him how her day was, he liked it when she filled his dry, uneventful day with her ramblings but no- she would never know it and he would never show it. He would choose death before he showed his emotions. But he was worried... What if Misao was seriously sick? What if she was going to do something drastic due to wedlock?

Aoshi took a step forward and then another. He had never felt so unsteady before.

Misao swerved around sensing that he was walking towards her. She had freaked out, scared out of her wits. Why was he doing this? Why was everyone approaching her at such a horrid hour? She was breathing heavy – her thoughts scattered. She didn't know how to handle a situation where Aoshi had been the one to verge on a topic. This was something new to both of them and at this moment in time everything was unstable and feelings could be tangled and emotions and lives could worsen.

Aoshi looked at Misao and something stirred within. He looked her over. She was bared to him – her yukata had fallen off displaying her bounded chest and her hair was not in its usual braid. Sweat covered her body – making her hair stick to her face, throat, and chest. She was breathing heavily. The raindrops had gathered and they slid tantalizingly slow down to the valley of her chest. His mouth had gone dry. He had never seen her like this. She looked so seductive. But he did not deserve her. He was evil in everyway possible. He scowled at the thought of being evil.

Misao saw the look in his face and was confused. She had never seen this side of him. Did he really hate her that much that he had to keep staring at her as if she was monster? She wanted to cry. He hated her – didn't he?

"Please" Misao gasped out loud – tears on the verge of spilling out the corners of her eyes and shattering on the blades of grass.

"Please what Misao?"

"Please stay away from me Aoshi. Please. You must seek your redemption and I must seek my salvation" Misao seethed the words out – almost choking on them. Never in a million years did she ever think she would say those words. But things were different now. Now that she had found out that he really hated her.

She did not call him "Aoshi-sama". Aoshi had registered that before he had to the words that were spoken. But when he did – he was dismayed. ' So she has moved on and fell for someone else' he thought to himself. He thought spitefully that this was what he wanted. Yes – he didn't love her like a man should love a wife. He loved her as person loves their sister or brother. But then what was that moment ago when she turned around and faced him? What had happened there? Was that how a brother was supposed to feel for his sister? No, whatever he felt for Misao had to be crushed and forgotten because in a few months she would belong to another.

"Yes, I will do as you wish Misao." Aoshi answered before turning around and walking away back into the Aoiya.

Misao watched Aoshi's retreating back and she let the held back tears burst out and her emotions came spilling forth. Yes he hated her. Indeed this revelation would help her learn to love her husband, even though she deemed it impossible. Indeed the key to having a good relationship with her future husband was to forget and maybe even learn to hate Aoshi Shinomori as he did her.

Umm... I hope the plot is clearer? Thanks to all those who reviewed! I feel very inspired when I get reviews so I write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Last night seemed like a horrible nightmare to her. Everything was repeated and played over and over in her head. Why did she say those things to him? Did she truly want to hate him?

"_Please stay away from me, Aoshi. Please. You must seek your redemption and I must seek my salvation"_

She now hated those words. Why did she ever even say them? Misao shook her head in distraught thinking that the words spoken the previous night, were the wedge that would cause the rift between her and Aoshi to exacerbate, so much that its effects were irreversible. She turned the idea of apologizing to him over and over in her head but too many things had been said and too many bottled up feelings came out the wrong way and whatever could have become of Aoshi and her will always be just a mere guess or daydream of her's.

She yawned heavily, from the laziness seeping through her bones and the lethargic feeling of staying in her bed for the whole day overcame her but she couldn't indulge herself today. NO, today was the day; she was going to meet her future husband. She was going to meet the wretched man who had offered Okina, alliance with his clan and the promise that the first-born son of Misao would become the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and not his. He had promised much more, so much more that it would make Okina's eyes gleam with greed and agree to the nameless man's offer. Yes, Okina would sell off Misao to the highest bidder behind the lie that he did not want her to become an old maid.

It was her duty as the last of her line to produce an heir. But because there was no one suitable to marry within the Oniwanbanshuu there was no choice left. Funny, how she would always assume that Aoshi would step to the plate and claim her for his. But he never did. She wondered in her head and had many fantasies about how he would proclaim his love for her. But her hope died along with her innocence. With a great heaving sigh, she pushed herself off the bed, and trudged towards her closet, in slow agonizing steps- so as to prolong her way down to face the world and its cruelty. She shuffled the heaps of clothes and looked long and hard to find a suitable kimono to wear. Finally after much deliberation, she had found a purple and metallic blue kimono laced with actually traces of silver within it. She wondered why she had discarded such a beautiful kimono in the back of her closet for so long without so much of a consideration for its worth or value.

She let the kimono slide on; the cool touch of the silk against hot skin relaxed her and comforted her a little bit. The cool material felt refreshing and she liked the way she looked in it, she looked – pretty. Misao smiled a sad smile, and thought that no one would be able to see her true worth; her clothes and her fake smile were just a façade that no one could see through. With the depressing thought in her head, she quietly slid out of her room and downstairs. Entering the kitchen she smelled a deliciously, an intoxicating perfume of food permeate through the air – seducing her to sit down and consume whatever food had produced such a pleasant surprise to her olfactory. Her stomach rumbling slightly reminded her that she had not been able to eat any food since her encounter with Okina and then later on the momentary encounter with Aoshi. She quickly glanced around for the food but was interrupted by the sound of solid footsteps approaching. She scowled at her luck- she was never going to be able to eat with so many interruptions.

"Misao"

The voice would always probe her soul and touch it in the most intimate ways. She was a fool the other day, a fool indeed to think that she would get over him so easily. She would always fall prey to him and she silently screamed in her mind for being so easily manipulated -so easily tricked. She turned around and glanced at him, and then it came back. The look on his face, the way he scowled. It was the reason why she wanted to hate him and the reason why she thought it wasn't such a bad idea. Yes, indeed things can be deceiving- for example she seemed happy but was she? No, she would never be truly happy until she belonged to herself again and not to someone she didn't even know yet – to the nameless rich man whom her soul and life had been literally sold to.

"Misao"

The voice shook her out of her hateful daydream and her state of despair and melancholy.

"Misao... are you alright?"

She quickly glanced down at her feet, to regain her composure and then slowly made eye contact with Aoshi only to break it quickly. There was so much confusion and pain hidden in her wide eyes, that she feared if she did look at him for any longer than a couple of seconds- her true emotions would then come spilling out and he would know. He would know and he would pity her. Pity the girl who had fallen so hard and so bad that she was miserable. And the last thing she wanted to from him right now was pity.

She placed on a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and answered his question with deliberate slowness, "Yes... I am quite fine..."

Aoshi turned away and looked into the far off distance, to what he did not know but he didn't want to take in the sight of Misao in her majesty. She looked so beautiful, so consumable, so rapturous, he wanted ... he wanted – well it didn't matter what he wanted anymore – she was unattainable now. She belonged to the man who he was about to introduce to her- to his Misao. There was a pregnant silence between them, as neither dared to speak their mind and as neither wanted to break the silence. Heavy and evenly spaced footsteps broke the tension filled silence as Aoshi cleared his throat and turned around to look at the man who had appeared at the most inauspicious time. Growling he pushed aside his hate and said,

"Good. I would like to introduce to you – Maruyama-san. He will be your future husband."

Misao looked up and glanced towards the man who had suddenly appeared in front of Aoshi. She did not even notice the man coming up; he entered their stare out and became the third wheel. She wondered if he knew, she had once contained feelings for the tall, silent, brooding man facing her. She wondered if he knew, but he truly didn't care. She wondered and wondered what life would be like as the silent became pregnant with anticipation on who next would speak. She was not truly acquainted with the proper etiquette of society. She wondered if she should speak and start the conversation as she had done so many times on her tea visits to Aoshi, or if she should remain silent and submissive as most proper wives suppose to be. Maruyama-san acquitted her of such thoughts when he interrupted her thoughts with a throaty croak.

"Kirei... how beautiful... I see that I will certainly pleased with her as my wife" Toshio Maruyama said without much consideration for what she thought of him. He was a man of power and thought little of the people that helped him and served him. He was the most important person in his life.

Misao had tears in her eyes, they were threatening to spill and come splashing down unto the floors and reveling her true emotions. But she kept them in; she would certainly not cry in front of this stranger and show her weakness. She feared this Maruyama would learn to use them against her. She was already distrustful of her husband, what a horrible wife she was going to make.

Maruyama without so much as a glance towards Misao said, "You will accompany me out to Okina's garden and you will tell me what you like, so I may arrange for it to be attained as your wedding gift" He walked ahead of her, not caring if she followed or did not or maybe he had always gotten his way and assumed she would follow like a lost puppy.

Misao fluttered her eyes shut and then open back again, only to see a blurry image of Aoshi and for the first time in her life- an emotion in his usually stoic face. She saw a deep and profound guilt etched across his face. It was so evident she held back a choking cry. She glanced towards her future husband and started a long and slow procession towards him. But before she got any further, she looked back at Aoshi for one last glance and as she did so, her tears splattered onto the wooden floor as her head whipped back to look at him. Her eyes held a certain drowning and utter despair in her eyes.

Aoshi hated himself. Aoshi hated everything about him. His existence. His entire being. He saw the pain in Misao's eyes and did nothing as he sold her off to the monster Maruyama. He sold her to the whore-crazed Maruyama, who would probably be off with some other girl on the night of Misao's wedding, he had given Misao to Maruyama who would regard Misao as some bedmate- perfect for the taking and just there for that reason and that reason alone. He hated Maruyama. But he hated himself more.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOU DO NOT SUE

Author's Note: I haven't updated in such a long time. I just didn't feel inspired. I have no clue how long this story is. But be sure there's gonna be no suicide in this story. Suicide is the easy way out and I'm evil so I'm not going to let that happen. Well have fun reading. Review if you want to… please? Ahha ok on to the story

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Misao walked behind Maruyama, without so much as a sound. Her head was sulked onto her shoulders and she walked as if she were dead. Maruyama however, had a slight gait to his walk. He was giddy within himself; he couldn't believe the pure luck that he had gotten such a beautiful wife and so young and innocent at that. He was sure there was something between that Shinomori guy and his new fiancée. He was sure of that… but he was also sure that they had not acted on their emotions from the way Shinomori stood 15 feet away from her and the way she looked so hateful towards him He concluded that he had gotten a great deal because surely his new wife would have belonged to the Shinomori man, had it not been for some internal conflict between the two. But what did it matter to him? He was going to have a virgin for a wife. He shook his head in dismay- how had the Oniwabanshuu sold off their last heir to his clan? Were they really that desperate for money? Surely not, he thought to himself – remembering that the Oniwabanshuu owned innumerable iron and silver mines up north.

Maruyama stopped in his tracks; he was shocked with the conclusion he had come up with. Misao was truly not a virgin then… perhaps she lost it to Shinomori… and that was why… _SHIT_… The Oniwabanshuu had been playing him for a fool! He was marrying some dirty little slut! He couldn't believe how stupid he was. How could he not have known!? They were marrying off their little _precious_ Misao because she was no longer considered precious in society's eyes. A woman who had lost her virginity to a man who wasn't her husband was considered lowly and confined to a life of prostitution and would never be married by anyone half-decent. What if…? What if Misao was already pregnant with the Shinomori's kid? That would explain why … why the Oniwabanshuu had been so _insistent_ that the first child of Misao be the next Okashira. Well Maruyama was no fool! He would confront the Shinomori guy and show him what the consequences of lying and tricking the leader of the White Tiger Clan would be. Shinomori would know what hell was really like after Maruyama was done with him. Maruyama was after all the undefeated champion in his clan.

Maruyama looked back to see the deceitful Misao had followed him outside and waited obediently. He scowled at her. He now knew why Shinomori stood so far away from Misao- Shinomori knew that Misao was carrying a his child and he did not wish to claim the child. How ironic a bastard child born form a whoring mother…

Maruyama had no clue how wrong he was and what his actions would incur.

Misao watched with widen eyes as Maruyama-san stalked towards her. His nostrils flared and eyes squinting at her. She had no clue what he wanted with her or for the matter what he wanted from her. He was 6 feet from her and gaining ground…5 feet… 4 feet… 3 feet… 2 feet… she quickly bowed. Her hair falling into her eyes…

"Maruyama-san, how may I assist you… Do you need some tea? I can brew you some – "

Toshio Maruyama made the biggest mistake of his life when he grabbed Misao's arm and twisted it bending her body at an odd angle. Her back thudded against the ground. She did not let any tears come out nor any cry… she did not want to shame the Oniwabanshuu as it had her. She wanted to kick him, to stop the pain but she could not kick her future husband. She felt the metallic taste of copper in her mouth as she bit her tongue to still herself from screaming in pain.

She could not stand the pain any longer and at this point in time her mind was far past the logical point and she forgot her wish to not dishonor the Oniwabanshuu and with a swift kick to Maruyama's shin she knocked him to the ground. She agonizingly crawled away from his body…

_She would not get away from him_. He would show her the taste of humility. The anger he felt would be taken out on her. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her body back towards him. He laid his weight upon on her and tore at the obi closing her kimono. He watched as she cradled her arm in fear that he would twist it again. Toshio felt so wonderful watching her tears cascade down her face. So very powerful as the blood from her mouth stained her lips a deep red – deeper than any he has ever seen before. Her kimono was torn and she looked like the perfect whore to him. Her white skin contrasted the stream of blood steeping down her throat. Oh how she looked so delectable. He bared his teeth at her and leaned down to lick her throat.

"Please Maruyama-san – " her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Please stop…" she choked on her blood and her body slackened in defeat

Misao laid there as Maruyama took of the obi and he ran his hands all over her body. She felt her underneath garments being taken off slowly. Her tears rushed down her face faster and faster as she felt her innocence being stripped away. When she wanted to scream her body had now failed her and she could nothing but watch as he violently betrayed his oath to Okina to always value her and protect her.

"Get off her now."

Toshio made the second biggest mistake when he disregarded the voice.

" I was not informed that you were deaf Toshio – so let me repeat myself just in case you didn't hear me well enough last time. GET OFF OF HER _NOW_."

Toshio glanced over his chuckle and sat up. But he still remained on top of Misao. His weight still burdening her- Misao's breath coming shorter and shorter.

"Okina… you are but an old man. I am half your age. You are out of your prime old man. What harm can you inflict on me?" Toshio smirked at his comments

"Listen and listen well Toshio – this will be the last time I ask you get off Misao. If you do not heed my words – I will be left with no choice but to MAKE you get off of Misao."

Toshio's eyes squinted and he bared his teeth and grunted in an animal like voice, " I dare you to make me."

Okina looked at the fool and shook his head. He jumped up in the air and applied a full round house kick to Toshio who quickly fell off of Misao from the impact. Toshio staggered onto his feet. He was ready to charge at Okina when a large, firm hand fell on his shoulder.

"Stop this. Now."

The voice resounded through out the garden. Everyone stood still. They had recognized the owner of the voice. There was only one emotion that Aoshi Shinomori could express and express greatly and that wasanger and right now he was ready to kill. But he had to calm himself. No good will come of the theory "kill first – ask later."

"Toshio Maruyama, we let you take the hand of Misao Makimachi with the one condition that you would protect her and honor her family name. Have you noticed that many have asked for the hand of Misao but have been turned down? Do you not consider yourself lucky? We did not ask that you love her. We did not ask for much. We even took in consideration your personality and despite everything we let you marry her. What do you have to say for yourself for hurting the last of the line of Oniwabanshuu?"

Aoshi shuddered to himself. How he had managed to keep in control in such a situation amazed even him. He clenched his jaw so much that it hurt his teeth. He did not want to look at the blurb of color – purple and metallic blue. He knew it was her and once again he failed to protect her even though he knew… even though he knew Maruyama was a monster. He asked himself who was the true monster in this situation. Him or Maruyama? The one who committed the crime or the one who sold Misao to the person knowing full well he would eventually hurt her? He shook his head with the conclusion he came up. They were both –

"SHINOMORI! I KNOW OF YOUR SECRET! What I DID was out of ANGER!"

" I don't understand what you are talking about Maruyama."

"DO NOT STAND THERE LIKE A SHIT – HEADED FOOL! You _know_ full well of what I speak of! How did the Oniwabanshuu think they were going to pull this plan off? I am not the person to be played with."

Aoshi glared at Toshio who had certainly gone off his rocker. Maruyama staggered towards him but was quickly stopped when one of his own men came rushing in – taking a sweeping glance of the scene laid before him and if he was shocked he did not show it. The messenger bowed at Maruyama and quickly whispered something into Maruyama's ear. Whatever he said made Maruyama extremely happy. The messenger took one glance at the scene in the garden before he hurried off. Maruyama seemed like he was gloating. He smiled a vicious smile. He staggered across the garden to the exit and before he made it he took one long look at Aoshi and Okina and Misao.

"This is not finished yet. I will be occupied for a while but once I'm done with my business you can be sure that I will bring hell to your front door."

Aoshi smirked and growled, " You do that Maruyama… you do that and I will personally show you why I was nominated as Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu at the age 15 and that's not a threat … it's a promise."

With that last remark… Maruyama staggered out of their garden and briefly out of their lives. Aoshi glanced at Okina who was crouched next to Misao. Okina looked at Aoshi with eyes that showed great guilt and worry. Okina gathered Misao in his arms and whispered to her.

" I am sorry Misao. I thought I could take measures into my hands and stop you. Stop you from dying on the inside. To stop you from wasting your life loving someone who is incapable of loving you back. I am sorry. I should have never interfered. I will stop this marriage at any cost. I apologize for not being there when he started this. I am sorry that I could not change back the hands so you would have never met Aoshi."

Misao heard everything that was said and so did Aoshi…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOU DON'T SUE, I wish I did own Aoshi though, man that'd be soo cool, I could rent him out and stuff and get tons of money. I make him sound like he's a house. oH well toodles. hope you like the story and comments are welcome. Although flames are kind of mean so don't.

* * *

His eyes were closed and the wispy steam of the tea crawled its way up to his nose arousing him out of his stoic state. He slowly opened on his eyes and slightly blew the steam away. Aoshi looked around and he saw that the temple was unoccupied – how long had he stayed here? What time was it? He remembered seeing some monks here and there when he arrived but he could not have stayed so late that all of them left. He assured himself that they would have wished him goodbye before leaving… unless it was past midnight. Looking around once more he saw that the candles were lit and that the stars dotted the dark foreboding sky. Aoshi shook his head before he stood up… he had lost sense of time and had stayed in the temple too long. He wondered why no one bothered to come and get him for dinner- they probably forgot seeing how they were preoccupied with nursing Misao back to her health.

He gathered the tea tray and his cloak and turned around to put it on, his back facing the door of the temple. He slipped on the thin material - it offered him little warmth. He sighed and wondered why of all days today was the day that he decided to go to a different temple much farther away then the one he usually went for mediating. The rain pittered and pattered against the roof and it reminded him much of the day when he had encountered Misao in the garden. The sky did not offer any warmth and the fact that it was raining hard was the only difference between today and _that day_. He walked down the steps of the temple with only the light from inside to direct his path. As he walked farther and farther down the rock-paved road everything seemed a little bit drearier and more ominous. The light from the temple was barely visible. He walked down the road a bit further and his mind started to wander. At some point the rock-paved path had become a small dirt trail and he was amongst the dark woods with only a half-moon to guide him. What made it worse was that he did not care what time he returned nor did he care that the rain was getting worse by the moment.

He stumbled over a large rock. His movements were slow as he staggered to regain his composition. The water from the stream that had gathered swooshed at his face, nearby - maybe a couple of yards or so was a large makeshift bench that somebody had probably place for the travelers who came to or had come from the temple. He staggered his way towards the bench and water splashed at his pants, clinging onto his leg. Aoshi's bangs dripped large droplets of water as he sat down on the bench. His hands still clung to the tea tray as he silently dropped his head down and let the tray rest in his lap. How many years had she waited for him? How many tears had she shed for him? He let the rain soak his clothes, he let it dilute the tea, and he let it soak him as the thoughts soaked him. He had no idea why he had chosen to sit down maybe it was because he had no more hope, there were no more reasons left to stay at the Aoiya. Maybe he had chosen to go to a temple so far away was because he wanted to hide from them – from _her_.

Had he so badly wanted to escape from her that he would take such great measures and pains to walk this far? So it hadn't been so much pain but it was inconvenient. Maybe he had done this because he didn't want to see her face, to see her at all; and maybe most of all he didn't want to see the creature he had turn Misao into. To see the deep sunken eyes, eyes that begged him to stop the charade and tell her how he truly felt. But never once did he surrender to their plea – no he was the ever-hardened warrior and could not fall - too bad despite everything he had already fallen…

Misao woke up with a shudder-filled gasp. Something felt wrong – terribly wrong. Her room had the smell of medicine and she choked on every breath that she took. She felt so tired and so weak- but her instinct stirred her from her sleepy and exhausted state. Whatever that she needed to do had to be done now and despite her body's protest, she propped herself up on the bed and clambered her way towards her closet. Her ankle protested at the weight and her arm had the tell tale sign of blood. Somehow during the Maruyama escapade her arm had gotten scraped and the pain from her wrist had overridden the pain of the scratch. She stumbled when she tried to put on the yukata. Misao could barely put it on and finally succeeded but the result was that it hung loose. She grabbed a cloak and quietly she approached her window and opened its shutters. She smelt the fresh scent of rain and the sadness hidden in the dark clouds. She knew she should be resting but – but she had to go.

The door to her room creaked and moaned in objection as she nudged it. It was so heavy to slide open; she had the foreboding sense that it did not want her to go out. It wanted her to stay safe inside the room. However in the end the door gave out and she walked down the hall to the others' doors and nothing seemed a missed. She approached the door that opened to Aoshi's room and realized what was wrong. He was not in it.

Thunder boomed in the distance. The wind made the Aoiya groan in protest as the whole house croaked and moaned.The sky got darker and turned an ugly purple color.

It's doing it on purpose. It's trying to tell me how stupid and wrong I am. Misao thought that the sky was trying to tell her how bad the situation had become and how strained the relationship between Aoshi and her were. She kept telling herself that she was stupid. That she shouldn't run out to find him. She kept telling this to herself - that even the sky was trying to warn how foolish she had been. She kept telling herself that she was only going to make herself sicker. She kept telling herself all of this as she stood by the window that opened to garden waiting for his return.

It was past midnight and he was still gone. And all the while Misao questioned her love for him. She questioned herself. Most of all she questioned his feelings and actions towards her. She told him she didn't love him. She told him to go away and she never once noticed his reaction to what she had said to him. Perhaps he did love her once… perhaps, but after what she said any relationship that might have blossomed became crushed on the burden of the words that were exchanged between the two of them.

The rain came harder and the wind blew cruelly and still she did not run out to look for him. She knew it was far too late to do anything. She knew if he had left the Aoiya for good that she could do nothing to stop him and she also knew had he really left she would degrade from her current position. Oh how her body complained and contested against the torture it was being put through. It was certainly in no condition to wake up all night waiting for him. Still she knew that nothing would comfort her more than seeing his face peek through the wooden gate.

Misao sat on the on ground, her legs sprawled under her- it had been more than two hours and yet he had still not come home. Where was he? To accompany her less than cheery mood the weather raged in turmoil. The sky crackled and the air felt moist and thick and yet not a drop of rain. Perhaps it was holding back and waiting for the real storm to hit. Misao shook her head in desperation. Each minute waiting for him felt like an eternity. Her breathing had become laborious and her eyelids drooped in defiance. She wanted to see him come in - she had to.

The sky thundered in cacophonous way and the first raindrop splattered onto the ground. As if the raindrop had been an instigator to the leading events Misao stood up and grabbed her umbrella and another heavy cloak and rushed out of the garden. Her footsteps collided with the moist earth and each step was harder to take as the earth became drenched with rain. She held up the umbrella and ran as fast as she could to the temple. The rain pounded against the umbrella and made her way to the temple even more arduous then it was already.

_Kami- Sama, please let him be ok. Please I don't want to see him hurt. Hurt me instead please. _

Misao's train of thought became more morbid each passing second as she thought of reasons why Aoshi had not returned to the Aoiya. Maybe he was attacked by ninjas and although he was undeniably one of the best fighters in Japan the numbers could have overwhelmed him. Maybe he got terribly sick and the monks did not know what to do. What if… The thought that Misao hated to think was the real reason crossed her mind.

_What if he left forever? What if he hated us so much he left? What if he hated me? What if he really meant it when he said he never wanted to see my face again?_

All of the insecurities that Misao ever had came back to her. It engulfed her senses and clouded her mind with bitterness. Her lips tightened at the thoughts and she grimaced. So she was reawakened with her hating of Aoshi. She hated this seesaw of love. She loved him one minute and the next she hated him more then anything. She hated him because never once after his return did he show any affection towards her. He drank his tea and silence and ignored her while she tried her best to reacquaint each other. So much time had passed, was he truly not her old Aoshi-sama any longer? Did he not carry any love for her at all? Despite his actions and everything, Misao had thought… well she had thought that he at least still loved her as a friend but his actions of late disproved the theory.

She approached the temple steps, the cold rain tested her will as it bashed against her umbrella and the eerie light from inside welcomed her from the rain, from it all. Maybe this was why Aoshi visited the temple so much, it offered something different, it offered protection, it offered solitude and something so much more to Aoshi – it offered an excuse to hide away from the world and probably from her. She smelled the heavy musk of incense and the soft glow from the candles and the glow of the still burning ashes. His shadow was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

She felt like crying. She felt like yelling. And she felt like she wanted to die. She wanted to ask why the gods were playing such a cruel trick on her. Why they hated her so much. She remembered the conversation between Okina and the other Oniwabanshuus when they were trying to heal her…

-Flashback-

"She deserves better," Okina gritted through his teeth. He paced back and forth in front of Misao's door.

"Okina- she doesn't know, we can't tell her, he would just run away from us again. You don't know how much the both of them are going through right now. We can't push anything on anyone and especially not him – you _know_ that. I am just afraid… well I am just afraid everything is going to happen to late and we still don't know what to do with the whole Maruyama issue. What if he comes back and tries to harm Misao again? There is no way to officially break off the marriage deal unless –"

"Unless what?" Misao voiced, she was fully awake now causing Omasu to stop in mid sentence.

"Unless what?" She asked again but this time now one dared look at her. They shuffled around her bed and avoid eye contact.

"Misao-chan you need your rest. Aoshi will be back any minute now and you don't want to worry him now do you? Besides Misao you haven't touched any of your food. Please eat it for Okina and me. We want you to get better fast."

Misao eyed Omasu with suspicion and sipped her soup. It warmed her stomach and made her feel slightly better, but the taste of betrayal was still in her mouth and it tasted so bitter that it overrode any other feelings that came to her. She wanted to know what they were talking about but apparently they were resolute on keeping her out.

"Okina" Misao whispered softly

"Yes Misao-chan?"

Misao glanced at Okina and noticed how worried and anxious he looked.

"Okina what did you mean when you said you were sorry for ever introducing me to Aoshi?"

"Misao…you just happened to fall in love with the wrong person. I wanted to apologize for bringing him into your life. I knew he was not capable of love… I just didn't ever think you were going to fall for him. I told you and warned you many times. At first I thought it was just puppy love but you just grew to love him more and more despite everyone's warning. But when we saw what it did to you, we tried to help we thought if you met someone else, then maybe you could take your mind off of him- we didn't ever think it could turn out like this. We're sorry Misao. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused. You're like a daughter to me and I didn't want to see you hurt. But look at what I have done- I just hurt you more." Okina's voice cracked at his confession. He bowed his head as if he was going to cry.

Misao just looked away. She felt no pity for him. She felt nothing as she lied there in bed and listened to the lies being told to her. They always reassured her that the things they did was for her own good, but then how come she was never included in the decision-making. She shook her head, she had become a monster -she didn't even trust her family anymore. What kind of person didn't even trust his or her own family anymore?

-End of Flashback -

She remembered now this was the reason why they probably tried to marry her off. So at least she would be safe at night and not running around, trying to find _him_. But she needed to find him. It was past logic and her head kept telling her how stupid she was as she walked away from the temple's light and as she walked past the temple's doors. She was walking to her doom and she knew this, she was walking towards pain but it felt so delicious… it felt so right. She was going to find him even if it killed her and at this thought a ghost of a smile graced her feature. She had doomed herself and she was happy because it was her choice to do so, because no one dictated her, and most of all because her heart told her to find him.

* * *

Man… I hope this is not too confusing and sorry for the slow updates. I just have a lot of homework from school. But I didn't really like this chapter- it was really slow but I just wanted to get it out. I guess read and rate and y'all can give me some pointers. 


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOOT WOOT! I finished this story… although it feels kind of incomplete… I dunno… I needed to finish this so I could write another one. Oh wells… hope you guys LIKE it! It's complete… I thought I was going to develop it more but I guess Aoshi just needs Misao at this moment. I hope this Chapter moved pretty quick. READ AND REVIEW so I knowwwwwwwwww what to write next time about, besides school is out so I can be completely dedicated! A-kon is in like a WEEK! WOOT WOOT! O by the way – I don't own Rurouni Kenshin- I REALLY wish I did though – wow I'd be like the coolest person alive! Oh well on w/ the story!

CHAPTER 6

* * *

She ran with all her strength down the muddy path as the mud sloshed at her feet and the rain made her yukata cling to her skin. She remembered. She had remembered that Aoshi had said he would be visiting a different temple today.

Flashback-----------------------------------------

Aoshi walked slowly up to a pacing Okina. Okina on the other hand wrung his hand in worry and stroked his beard. Aoshi cleared his throat wanting the attention of the old man and slowly Okina looked up to acknowledge him.

"Okina… I will not be at the usually temple today. I believe I must find my peace at another temple today. Too much has happened around here. I need to go … away. Do not worry I will return"

Maybe the last words were not needed, but so much had happened. Okina feared the worst. He was afraid that when Misao awoke from her slumber- he would not be there. Everyone at the Aoiya knew she was still madly in love with Aoshi.

End of Flashback-----------------------------------------------

The dark woods loomed over the path as Misao ran through the tiny trail. The water was getting higher each moment. She could barely trudge through the swift mixture of mud and rocks and water. Her sides started to ache, she clutched at them. She hadn't done this much running in a long time. Why did he have to choose a temple that was at least 5 miles away? Of all days, why today? Why choose the rainiest day and go?

She pushed her accusing thoughts out of her mind as the sound of labored breathing reached her ears. She momentarily stopped breathing – she wanted to know if that sound was coming from her. She stopped her movements and the sound of labored breathing continued. Then she noticed from the corner of her eyes that a shadow loomed to her right.

It was _him_. From the way he sat there hunched over the tea tray, to the way the moonlight had given him a ghostlike appearance. She shuffled closer to him; the water now reached midway to her calves. She struggled towards him and then the sound of labor breathing stopped.

He stared at her. She stopped in mid-step. She was like a startled deer. He continued to stare at her and neither of them spoke. Not a whisper was exchanged between them. He looked at her deploringly, her yukata was now soaked and it showed her curves and her hair plastered to her skin and it made him want to groan out loud. It made him want to run over and embrace her. She was too beautiful for him, too beautiful for his sinful self.

Her movements in the water stopped his thoughts. She crept closer and closer to him. She stopped when she was but a couple of inches away from. She bent down so that she could be eye to eye with him. She inched closer; she felt his ragged breathing increase. The feeling of being this close to him made her insides twist. She felt faint. It seemed like hours before anyone did anything and it nearly startled Misao to death when Aoshi lifted his hand. He took his rough callused hands and with his thumb lightly traced the line of her jaw. He tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Nothing was heard except the sound of their breathing – heavy, ragged, and expectant. She wanted to make the first move; she wanted to kiss him, to taste him on her lips. She wanted to consume him, his smell of incense and fresh rain. But she did nothing. She was content with being this close to him. His thumb still rested on her face, he inched closer, and his thumb caressed her lips. She smelled like the coming summer- of young pure things and of beautiful moments. He knew that didn't make sense but what did he care- he was barely an inch away from her.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she let out a deep breath that she had been holding. She opened her eyes to see Aoshi was staring at her intently, his thumb still lightly touching her lips. She smiled. He was here and he was all right. She whispered to him, her voice barely audible above the pittering and pattering of the rain:

"Tell me you love, tell me that _I am_ your redemption, tell me…"

He stared at her and he said nothing. He closed his eyes; he took a deep breath and smelled her again. She smelt so good and so delicious; he wanted to stay there forever. Forever this close to her, forever basking in this moment with her by his side. He didn't want to ruin this moment with useless chatter. She would never belong to him. She would never be his he could never claim her.

His thumb felt something different, instead of the wet cold feel of the rain, he felt something hot and wet against it. He opened his eyes to see that Misao's eyes were brimming with tears. The tears had slid down and touched his thumb. He looked at her and still remained quiet.

" You know I don't deserve you Misao"

Thunder broke in the background. Lightening illuminated the sky as Aoshi spoke those words. The precious moment had been broken by those 6 simple words. He knew the instant that he had said them, that those words would ruin everything. He dropped his hand from her face and bowed his head. He felt like a monster. Here she was, running after him when she should have been in bed and yet he still did not feel that their love was something to fight for. Aoshi shook the rain from his hair and slouched further into the makeshift bench.

The feel of soft hairs caressing his face, brought his attention. She was close. So close now. Closer than they have ever been before since he left. She looked at him and smiled a sad smile.

" I always thought you were smart Aoshi. And here you had to go and prove me wrong."

She embraced him.

He held her close to him, clutching to her like a lifesaver. She was his everything. He pulled away to look at her. This time he would do what was right. This time he would finish what he had started. He would write his own destiny. She would not wait… he could not wait any further. He gripped her hands and felt the radiating warmth. She loved him so much and he knew … he knew she was his redemption, his way back to life. He drew her face close to his, their noses touching.

"You've been my redemption since the moment you walked into my life. You were the only thing I lived for. "

His lips caressed hers. Their kiss was hesitant, slow, but it was sweet – it foretold of the coming summer, it foretold of their overwhelming love.

He tasted her and she drank from him. Both had never known such completeness – being hollow and wanting most of their lives. The kiss bewildered their senses. Beneath the kiss, she could feel his curving smile. She could feel the happiness radiating from them. How long they kissed, neither of them knew. They stopped when both of them had to get a breath of air. She looked up at him and smiled and continued to embrace him. But then a frown began to etch itself into her face.

"Aoshi… what will we do of the Maruyama business? I will have to marry him." She let go of him instantly- there was so much drama in her life, why couldn't things ever be simple?

"Aoshi? What will we do? This is serious – if he demands a marriage we will have to do what he wishes- it was a contract"

Aoshi looked at her and smiled and simply said in his low voice, " Then I guess, I'll just have to marry you."

"What? How is that going to hel- "

He muffled her question with a kiss, and she forgot. She forgot everything but the feel of his lips against hers and she prayed that she would never forget this feeling. The feel of his arms wrapped around her, his smell, the way his hands felt against the small of her back. She felt safe and she believed that everything would be all right.

He held her close to him and they sat like that for a long time, Misao in his lap and him covering her from the rain. He was just content to sit there. He knew what he had to do. He would ask her to marry him, he would have a family with her and nothing would delight him more than seeing Misao pregnant with his kids. He looked at her and smiled once again when he had seen that she had fallen asleep.

The rain slowed, and now it was a light sprinkle. The thunder stopped and the lightening ceased. The earth had calmed itself. The moonlight showed two people sitting, – so close, so beautifully enwrapped in each other's presence. One wrapped inthe other's arms. The man had found his redemption within the woman and the woman had found hersalvation in the man. They were apart of each other – each one completing the other. They shivered whether from the soft rain or from something else it was unknown.

* * *

Oh well... I did my best to finish it... hope y'all liked it!


End file.
